Meathead
by Mick Howell
Summary: Loras and Renly's first meeting. A spin-off of "Fawn".


ASOIAF: Modern!AU

Meathead

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Summary: Loras and Renly's first meeting. A spin-off of "Fawn".

* * *

It was official.

The black-haired hottie was checking him out. Loras hadn't been sure the first time he turned around upon feeling a gaze on the back of his head. The black-haired hottie sat behind him a few rows back, but he could have easily been looking right past him at the speaker of the seminar. It was one of those beginning of the year rules & safety lectures, one that everyone had to attend despite having sat through it before a number of times. So Loras ignored his suspicions and turned back around to watch the lecturer and a volunteer act out a mugging scenario.

The second time Loras turned around, which had been several minutes later, he was sure he caught the black-haired hottie looking away from his head of bouncy brown curls to the lecturer. Loras scowled up at the black-haired hottie and then turned back around, feeling irritated. Not that he didn't like to be admired, but to just stare at him creepily like that…Loras shook it off and went back to listening to the lecturer talk about the dress code.

The third time Loras turned around, the black-haired hottie didn't even bother looking away. His sparkling blue eyes met Loras' brown, and the black-haired hottie smiled at him. Loras felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away, his heart suddenly racing. The black-haired hottie wasn't be creepy, Loras realized—or maybe he was and his looks were clouding Loras' judgment, but who cares—he was checking him out. Loras couldn't have paid attention to the rest of the lecture if he tried.

Afterwards, Loras gathered his things and exited the auditorium along with a thousand other students. Harrenhall University had far too many in Loras' opinion. It seemed like every kid in Westeros City went there if they went to college at all. They didn't seem to even bother with one of the art schools or trade schools over in Essos City or even one of the trade schools downtown. But why should Loras care? He was only taking a few courses to satisfy his parents. It would be hard to balance the police academy with Harrenhall U., but Loras was sure he could manage.

He was just heading to his first and only class of that day when someone tapped on his shoulder. Loras turned around. "Oh, hello." He said, suddenly dumbstruck. Before him stood the black-haired hottie. "Hello to you, too." He chuckled and then he held out a yellow flyer. "Stag House is having a party to kick off the new semester. You should come." The black-haired hottie explained as Loras took the flyer and skimmed it over. Loras raised an eyebrow. "Stag House? As in that fraternity for meatheads who play sports like football and nearly fail every class?" He asked. The black-haired hottie moved away the stack of yellow flyers he had been holding to his chest to reveal a yellow and black shirt with a stag on it. He raised an eyebrow at Loras. Loras felt his self flush and he looked away, feeling embarrassed and guilty. But the black-haired hottie laughed and Loras felt much better.

"Don't feel bad. You were actually right on the nail. The men of my family have always been in Stag House, ever since we came to this city from Essos City three hundred years ago. The men of my family have also always been meatheads, as you put it. My brother is shining example." The black-haired hottie said, and suddenly, the puzzle pieces starting coming together for Loras. Stag House, meatheads, three hundred years, from Essos—Loras examined the black-haired hottie—black hair, blue eyes, and smokin' hot bod. Oh my Gods, Loras thought. "You're a Baratheon!" Loras exclaimed. The black-haired Baratheon hottie laughed and applauded him. "Right again! You're on a roll today!" He laughed. He held out a hand. "I'm Renly Baratheon. You?" He asked with that smile that made Loras' heart speed up and a smile split across his own features. He shook Renly's hand and replied, "Loras Tyrell."

"A Tyrell? Like Margeary Tyrell?" Renly asked with a raised eyebrow. Loras nodded. "Guess you heard of her exploits at Crownland." Loras mumbled, remembering that horror show. Margeary may have flourished seemingly at Crownland, but both really did hate it there. It was a lion's den, and it was simply exhausting trying to go a day without slipping up and becoming the subject of copious gossip and schemes. Plus, Joffrey was a little prick. A _weird_ little prick.

"If you're in the Baratheon family of course you have. It was the subject of many, many tirades from Cersei and Joffrey. Did Margeary really poison him with peanuts?" Renly asked with a grin. Loras laughed and shook his head with a smirk. "I'll never tell." Renly pouted.

"Oh come on! I hate that little shit; you have to tell me!"

"I believe I do not, sir." Loras teased. Renly rolled his eyes and crossed his arms determinedly.

"What will it take to get you to tell me?" He asked, smiling. Loras scratched his chin in thought and then snapped his fingers. "How about a cup of coffee?" He asked. Renly looked genuinely surprised. "That's it? Sure thing. When?" He asked. Loras glanced at his watch and inwardly groaned. "How about now? I'm late for class anyways." Renly smiled and nodded. "I was just going to head back to the meathead house anyways. I'll be nice to have some intelligent company for once." He said. Loras snorted.

"So, oh great man among meatheads, know any good coffee joints on campus?" Loras asked. Renly beamed. "Oh, you have no idea! There's this one place just down the block that makes the best coffee in the city. It kind has a hipster feel to it, which I guess you may or may not like, but the coffee is so great. And the pastries—oh sweet Seven, the _pastries!_" Renly gushed, and Loras watched and listened to animated babble, highly entertained and thinking that maybe he could squeeze some dates in with all his police academy and university studies.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first request I've ever done! So excited—I really hope you like it! And feel free to request more, guys. I don't mind. **

**Anyways, please review and check out my other stories, and I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Bye, guys! XOXO **


End file.
